I Really Mist You
by Ambezua
Summary: Summary: My very first one-shot... Starring my favorite pokemon couple! Ash, quite literally, drops in to pay Misty a visit. Will she finally tell Ash about her feelings for her, or will she let Ash's dense, and childish, behavior get the best of her?


(I really "Mist" you...)

Summary: My very first one-shot... Starring my favorite pokemon couple! Ash, quite literally, drops in to pay Misty a visit. Will she finally tell Ash about her feelings for her, or will she let Ash's dense, and childish, behavior get the best of her?

_Ash... _Misty sighed, while holding a small picture of her secret love. _If only you weren't so dense, perhaps you would finally notice me..._

Something shifted around in the room behind her...

"Ok, Violet, you can come out now..." Misty turned around and growled in the direction of her closet.

"...Like, was I really being that obvious?" Violet tumbled out of the closet, landing on the floor.

"Get out!" Misty snapped

She quickly bolted up, and fixed her hair.

Misty rolled her eyes, and pointed to the door.

"Ok, ok... I will let you think about your boyfriend in peace," Violet grumbled, "you don't, like, have to yell at me or anything..."

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Misty fumed.

"Ya... whatever, sis," Violet smiled, and closed the door behind her as she left.

"Gah," Misty flopped over onto the bed, "I'm hopeless... Ash has probably forgotten all about me..."

_Yeah... And that "May" girl is much hotter than you... and she doesn't fight with Ash nearly as much as you do! _Misty thought sadly...

--

Meanwhile...

"So, Pikachu... Do you think she will be surprised to see us?" Ash walked proudly beside his best friend, and constant companion... A small, yellow, rodent-like pokemon.

"Pikachu!" the pokemon happily replied.

"You really think so?" Ash beamed

"chu," Pikachu nodded.

"Wow..." Ash grinned, "I never knew she thought of me that way... I thought she just enjoyed hurting me, and teasing me."

"Pika..." Pikahcu smacked himself in the head... Ash's denseness was almost too much for him.

"huh?" Ash looked down at his friend.

"Pi, Pika!" Pikachu said quickly.

"Ok... if you say so..." Ash shrugged.

Ash walked up to the Cerulean City gym.

"Let's try to surprise her..." Ash rubbed his chin, "just walking in through the front just doesn't seem to fit the bill..."

Pikachu's eyes grew wide.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu looked up at Ash, "chu pika chu?"

"I know!" Ash jumped up happily.

"Chu..." Pikachu sighed, he could only wonder what he intended to do next.

--

"I know what I need," Misty lifted herself up off her bed, "A nice, cold shower..."

Misty couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched...

"Staryu, come on out!" Misty tossed one of her pokeballs, but Psyduck popped out instead.

"Psyduck!" Misty yelled.

"Psy..." the duck-like pokemon sighed.

"Ok, fine... keep watch out while I go take a shower," Misty said firmly, "I hope you have enough brains for that!"

Without another word, she walked off to the shower, and Psyduck took a seat outside the door.

For a time, Psyduck heard nothing at all... Only the slight sounds of Misty doing something in the other room. The water turned on, and Psyduck began to doze off. then... He smelled something.

He looked down the hall, and spied an apple... floating in mid-air!

Curious, Psyduck left his post and walked over to the apple. As soon as he got close enough to touch it, it flew up to the ceiling.

"Psy?" Psyduck looked around, but couldn't seem to find the apple. He shrugged, and began walking back, when...

--

Misty was enjoying the soothing sensation of the water against her skin. She breathed deeply, letting the aroma of the shampoo fill her lungs...

"I wish Ash were here..." Misty sighed, absent-mindedly.

With a rather loud crash, Misty's prayers were answered...

"ASH?!" Misty screamed, as soon as she recognized the boy who had just fallen through the air vent, and into the bathroom.

"Hey, Pikachu... This isn't Misty's room..." Ash looked around the bathroom, oblivious to the fact that Misty was taking a shower... Or at least used to be.

"Uh... surprise?" Ash blinked, as he looked up at Misty, and her shocked expression.

Misty blushed bright red, but remained too shocked to even move.

Ash looked down from Misty's face...

"WAA!" Ash jumped back, shutting his eyes and covering his face with his hands, "I'm SO sorry Misty!"

"ASH KETCHUM!" Misty screamed, "YOU PERVERT!"

--

Psyduck opened the door, and peered in, checking on what all the excitement was all about.

Ash flew through he door, and ran down the hall...

"Pikapi..." Pikachu sighed, as Ash ran by him... Followed by an infuriated Misty wearing a robe.

--

"Please, Misty! It was an accident," Ash pleaded.

"Not good enough Ketchum!" Misty waved her mallet out in front of her as they ran, "when I catch you Ash, I will pound you into... into ketchup! Then I will feed you to Pikachu!"

Ash ran into a dead end... pun intended.

"Please!" Ash pressed his back against the wall, "have mercy... I-I really mist you, Mist..."

Misty ran up to him about to flail the life out of him... but his large, brown eyes, and penitent face won her over...

_Your soo weak! _Misty accused herself.

"Since it WAS just a mistake... I guess I will let you off the hook this time," Misty turned back around.

Ash was dumbfounded...

"Wait!" Ash called, "you... aren't going to beat me up?"

"Do you want me to?" Misty looked over her shoulder

"I didn't say that!" Ash quickly replied.

_I should be angery with him, but I'm so happy that he's back in my life, I can't stay angery with him... _Misty thought _Aside from the fact that he's SOO cute!_

"Hey," Daisy peeked her head out into the hall, "what's going on?"

"Oh!" Violet smiled, walking up to Ash and Misty, "Your boyfriend decided to pay you a visit!"

"Pay is right..." Misty glared at Ash, then turned back to Violet, "BUT HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND."

"Whatever," Violet shrugged, "so, why ARE you here, then, Ash?"

"I came over to say hello..." Ash said nervously, "and to give you... This"

Ash held out a small necklace, which had a small locket on it.

"Oh, Ash!" Misty quickly grabbed it, her cheeks slightly red, "thank you!"

Misty looked over it carefully... and pushed a small button on the side which opened the locket

Ash cringed, he didn't know that the thing opened... He just thought it looked sort of pretty...

Misty squinted to read something etched into the locket's inside... Without warning, Misty jumped at Ash, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ash closed his eyes, expecting Misty to throttle him... but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Misty staring at him with watery eyes...

"Um..." Ash finally realized the position he found himself in... Misty was pressed right up against him, with love in her eyes... LOVE?! Ash began to panic, but Misty's grip on his kept him from escaping.

"I never knew, Ash," Misty whispered to him

.

_Oh great... what does she think of me now? _Ash thought

Misty slowly began to close the distance between them...

Ash's heart raced, he felt helpless...

"Ash, I love you too!" Misty said, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_WHAT?! _Ash's first response was one of complete and utter confusion... but as the kiss continued, Ash realized how... right it felt. _Misty's my best friend... I can trust her..._

The more Ash thought about it, the more Ash was convinced that he loved her back... As the kiss ended, Ash looked directly into Misty's eyes

"I love you, Misty," Ash whispered into her ear.

"I know," Misty whispered back, "But.. How did you get the courage to finally let me know?"

"Well, honestly... I thought I had given you that necklace as a sign of our friendship..." Ash replied nervously.

Misty gave Ash a confused look

"Then... Why does it have this written on it," Misty held up the locket, revealing the engraving on the inside...

"My Heart is Forever Yours," it read.

"WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM!" Ash exclaimed

Ambezua: LOL, just think how confused Misty must be at this point... Ah, well... leave it to Ash to ruin a perfect mood... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the one-shot! It's my first attempt, so don't flame me too badly...

--

"Wow... I, like, totally did not see that coming..." Daisy glanced over at Violet, her eyes the size of teacups.

"Yeah...Like, since when does Misty get any lip-action?" Voilet replied.

"I was referring to Ash's denseness..." Daisy muttered


End file.
